Tears of a Phoenix
by huneydukesgirl
Summary: They could see pain in his eyes he was remembering the past. They realized it was personal for him as well. Yet, what they didn't know was how personal it would get for them all. pre HBP
1. A Future

A/N: Yes I finally have an action/adventure story….but….it still has some fluff in it. The first chapter is incredibly fluffy but the action comes in quite heavy throughout the story. Enjoy!

A/N: I only updated for the disclaimer, thanks Jess.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, setting, and plot, but I do own th book titles, some spells, and the………….. "knife slash" scene….

**Tears of a Phoenix**

Chapter 1: A Future 

Hermione scanned the shelves.

History of Dark Magic

Handling Dark Magic

When Dark Magic Started

Dark Magic Spells

Defense against the Dark Arts

"No, no, no," she whispered. She sighed her frustration as she opened Handling Dark Magic. All week she had spent over 70 of her time at the library, hoping to find something, anything, to help them win the second war.

Suddenly, something black wrapped around her waist, it was warm and solid. Hermione, who had gotten used to his silent steps, leaned against the comforting chest still flipping through the book.

"In the library again," a soft, warm voice asked.

"Yes, Ron, I am. You know the library is more that just a study area. Sometimes the books have useful information."

"I never would have guessed that," he teased in his playful tone, nuzzling her neck. She tried not to laugh as she pushed him away.

"Ron, I'm being serious!"

"So was I."

He bent down kissing her on the lips softly. When he pulled away she looked up into his chocolate, brown eyes, practically melting in his arms.

Ron and Hermione had been going out since the summer after 5th year. They were both surprised that such a horrible even caused them to be closer, but between comforting each other about Sirius's death and trying to help the Order, it was hard not to. At first it was just an innocent look here and there, then a peck on the cheek, then a feeling so strong neither could keep it hidden for another year. They could talk for hours about secrets, old feelings, and memories.

Hermione looked at Ron again and sighed, "If you keep doing that I don't think I'll win another argument again." He smiled and replied, "That's the plan," and leaned down for another kiss. This sent butterflies in her stomach, and he knew it. He had felt the same at first but now he couldn't stand to be away from her, and when he was he only thought about her. Hermione never thought she would love anyone as much as she loved Ron and she was sure he felt the same.

She laughed and pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't. I have to finish this research." He smiled playfully and poked her where he knew it tickled. "All I want is a peck." She laughed again and squirmed out of his arms. "How can you find humor in all this Ronald Weasley? We're in the middle of a war!" His face suddenly turned serious. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let me help. If only…"

"If only what?"

"Never mind."

If only he war was over. He thought. Not only for Harry and the innocent lives, but for a future. What he wanted more than anything was a successful future…and hopefully with Hermione in it.


	2. Back to the Room of Requirement

Author's notes: Yes! On to chapter 2, not exactly fluffy- not exactly exciting, but leads into it all. Thanks for everything.

Chapter 2: Back to the Room of Requirement

Ron looked down. "What is it," Hermione asked, looking worried, until she noticed it, too. Both of them could feel their pockets burning. She reached into hers and pulled out her fake galleon. "Harry wants us to meet him at the Room of Requirement," she whispered.

"What time?" Ron was whispering, too. Even though Umbridge was gone, the D.A was still in effect and had six new members.

"Right now."

"Right now? Right this minute?"

"He says its important."

"We better go then."

They started at a fast jog. Knowing Harry, when its important, its IMPORTANT. But what could be so urgent that he needed the entired D.A right now? Not even when Sirius was captured did he call the D.A. Worry filled the young couple's thoughts.

When Ron and Hermione entered the small room, it was full. Everyone was sitting down except Harry, who was pacing back and forth.

"Good everyone is here," he said.

"What's the matter, mate?"

"Yeah, Harry, You rushed us all here and we still don't know why," said a boy Harry reconized as Michael Corner, Ginny's ex-boyfriend. Hermione could se he was frustrated; he was sill pacing back and forth. She smiled when Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Turns out this helped termendously as Harry took a deep breath and said, "Voldemort has been sighted in the Forbidden Forest again."

Gasps filled the room. Hermione even felt Ron tense up. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. After everyone had settled down Harry carried on.

"Even though Hogwarts is still the safest place, Dumbledore wants all the students to stay in the castle untill he says otherwise. Teachers should be telling their houses about now."

"Well then, how did you find out?" Harry smiled, not surprised by Zacharias's rude comment.

"This Invisibility Cloak can come in quite handy at times."

People quietly laughed to themselves. After the tension evaporated, Ginny spoke up. "Harry, just out of curiosity, if the teachers would have told us, why did you call this meeting?" Harry stared to pace again.

"Not only did I hear his where-abouts, but what his plan might be. And if our prediction is correct, we'd better start going over what we learned, and practice a lot harder."

"Why? What is You-Know-Who planning," asked a boy named Dean.

"_Voldemort_ is planning to break inot the school. They also think he has about eight Death Eaters with him."

The tension returned. People started muttering to their neighbors or looking around vervously, half expecting a Death Eater to appear out of nowhere. Hermione saw Ginny take Harry's hand and squeeze it gently. _They are a good couple,_ she thought, _she really helps him when things become tough._ She felt Ron hold her in a more protective way. "Well what are we waiting for, then!" He shouted as Hermione swelled with pride. _Ron really has grown up._

"Ron's right, Harry. If V-V-Voldemort is out there with eight Death Eaters, we had better get started."

Hermione also noticed how much braver Neville had gotten ever since fith year. It was like something so horrible has really brought out some good.

Harry smiled at Neville's comment. "Alright then, pair up!"

Thanks for everything and to everyone. If it hadn't been for my beta readers …. shudder let's just say I'm not the best speller. Anyway I know the 1st two chapters are boring but I swear the next one is when the action starts!


	3. Outside the Window

Alright, so far so boring, right? Well here comes the action!

Outside the Window 

About an hour and a half later, Harry called it quits. After everyone had left, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermioned slowly walked back to their Common Room. The four were dead silent, all lost in their own thoughts.

When they reached the Common Room, each took a seat next to the crackling flames of the fire. It was Ron who had the honor of breaking the silence. "If _He_ really is out there, what do you think he wants?"

"Well that's obvious , isn't it?" Ginny retorted, "He's after Harry. That's what the Prophecy predicted."

As you see, Harry had told his three closest friends about the Prophecy.

"Well, if he does want harry, why is he just sitting around? Voldemort normally attacks first while planning his strategy as he goes. It's like he plays a game," Hermione added.

Harry, who had kept silent as he stared at the fire, finally spoke up.

"This time it's different. This time it's personal. He's planning… he's planning something. I can feel it. This time he wants revenge. It's not only about the Prophecy. This time it's personal…"

His voice was slow and deep. Almost like he could see what would happen…like he could see the future. But they could see pain in his eyes; he was remembering the past. They realized it was personal for him as well. Yet what they didn't know was how personal it would get for them all.

One by one, they climbed up to bed. Ron kissed Hermione goodnight and then she was alone in the Common Room. She stared into the dieing flames, thinking about the war. _Will it ever be over?_ Was her last thought. She sighed and climbed up to bed, not exactly tired. When she changed into her night clothes something outside the window caught her eye.

She looked closer; it was a green flashing light in the forest. It flashed for about a minute then it suddenly stopped. She was about to turn away when the windo stared to frost around the edges.

"God, help us." She whispered as Dementors soared the skies. The blood drained from her face and her hands started shaking.

Thenn a huge bright green light flashed filling the entire forest and a woman's scream pierced the midnight air. It was so loud and so cold it knocked Hermione off her feet. It stopped just as suddenly as it started. She tried to stand on her shaking legs, drenched in cold sweat. She was surprised that everyone was still asleep. A sense of panic rose within her when the thought of herself the only one who had heard the deadly scream entered her mind.

Dun dun dun!


	4. It's in the Air

I hope your enjoying the story so far. It's still pretty mellow, but it builds suspense….soon the action will raise high and ….so will the language…just a warning. Thanks again for everything.

It's in the Air 

Ron jerked up. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He wondered why Hermione kept flashing into his mind. It had been mere minutes since they had said their goodnights. He raised his trembling hand to his throbbing temple. He climbed out of his warm cocoon. When he descended the stairs he noticed that the fire had died out.

_But doesn't it burn all night? _He thought. It wasn't until he could see his breath in the air did he realize why.

"Dementors…" he whispered.

The commotion he heard up in his dormitory captured his attention. He ran back up stairs.

"It's Harry," Seamus said as Ron busted into the room. "He keeps complaining about his scar. He looks sick, mate." Ron glanced as Harry, he did look sick. Harry was white as a ghost, pain poured out of his eyes, he looked like the madman from Tell-Tale Heart. "You and Dean better get Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall then. Neville could you get me a warm wash-cloth for me?"

All the boys nodded and practically ran out the door.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, clutching his scar.

"Anytime, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but someone isn't." Ron just looked confused. "He's angry, Ron. He's furious."

Just as those words escaped his lips, Hermione ran in. A look of pure terror was frozen on her face.

"Oh, thank God. You heard it too!" Her face melted when Ron and Harry seemed confused. "The scream," she whimpered, "didn't you hear the scream?" Ron wrapped his arms around her as she quietly sobbed.

"Shh… no we didn't hear a scream, but-"

Just then a knock echoed on the door. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, it's Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. Are you decent?"

"You're not supposed to be here! Quick under the bed," Ron whispered, helping Hermione under the large structure.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry said when the last of Hermione wasn't visible.

"Mr. Potter, you look a mess!" Stormed Madam Pomfrey, who didn't wait to allow McGonagall to open the door. She was automatically followed by the Transfiguration teacher, Seamus, Dean, and Neville close behind with the wash cloth.

"Well, I see nothing wrong," she said after ten minutes of her examination.

"I'm sure it was just a night terror Poppy, however tomorrow morning would you mind coming to my office, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley is also welcome."

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison.

After both adults left, Ron and Harry pulled Hermione out from under the bed. "Oh, a night terror?" Seamus said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Shut up," ushered Ron, throwing a pillow….which Seamus caught.

The trio crept into the dark Common Room. Hermione muttered a spell under her breath, re-lighting the fire.

"Now, what about a scream?" Harry asked. Even though she and Ron were together it didn't make her any less of his best friend. She took a deep breath and told Harry and Ron about the night. She seemed more comfortable knowing they had an odd night as well and she wasn't the only one who seemed insane.


	5. Dreamer

Yes, now the action is starting. Finally you say? Well….it gets heavier and heavier… I might even have to re-rate it. I have finished writing the story, however getting it on the computer and fanfiction takes a while. It is eleven chapters long and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks again.

Dreamer

The next morning Ron and Harry made their way to the Transfiguration room as McGonagall requested the night before.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley; come in." They sat down in the two chairs beside the desk. "Now, both of you know by now, we need to know everything about your scar, even the faintest prickle. It is our warning sign for your safety as well ours." By 'our' Harry knew she meant the Order. He rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't an open type of person, and running to someone for his every need wasn't his style.

"So, I am expecting to hear everything about last night."

Ron and Harry took a deep breath, glanced at each other, and nodded. They started with Harry's story, moving to Ron's story, and then… a little awkwardly, Hermione's story. After they finished she smiled and shook her head. "No worries, I'm sure she told you this morning after you woke up. Am I right?"

The two young men sighed- they were off the hook.

"As for the rest, please excuse me, I have to tell Dumbledore at once." And without another word she was gone.

Harry and Ron slowly made their way to breakfast when a certain red head came, stumbling down the hall way. She was ghost white; much like the trio was after the disturbing night. When she spotted Harry and Ron relief flashed across her face.

"Ginny what-" Ron began.

"Ginny are you alright?"

She opened her mouth to say something but she collapsed into Harry's arms instead.

"What the bloody hell is going on around here? Ron murmured staring at his baby sister.

" I don't know, but we need to get her into the hospital wing, _now._

Harry scooped Ginny up in his arms pushing his way through the crowd. Several surprised faced caught sight of the brave Boy-Who-Lived cradling Ginny Weasley in his arms. Harry himself was surprised. Ginny was not the type of girl who would faint. She was always energetic, saw good in everybody, and strong. _She is a Gryffindor by far_ he thought.

When they finally made it to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey caught sight of the three. "Well, Mr. Potter, you never have a boring day now do you?" The old woman chuckled to herself. "Yeah, once, it was a Wednesday," he tried to smile, until he felt Ginny stir. He gently placed her down on a bed, pulling up the covers over her cold body. She was only this cold once. He shuttered remembering his second year at Hogwarts.

"Harry?" She whispered and her eyes fluttering half open.

"Shh…You're in the hospital wing. I'm right here and so is Ron."

"Dream… Had dream. Important."

_It was important. Why can't I remember?_ she thought.

"Sleep, Madam Pomfrey will give you a drink."

"Must tell. Dream important," she murmured.

"Sleep now, tell me later."

He kissed her hand and left her bedside, promising to be back.

_Don't go, Harry….Had dream…Careful_


	6. Faceless

Yes, this chapter is about Ginny's dream and explains a little more of what Hermione saw. Hope you enjoy!

Faceless

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat as dinner, barely picking at their food.

"So, she said she had a dream…"

"Mhmm…" Both boys answered.

"That she needed to tell Harry…"

"Mhmm…" Both boys said again.

"So, she had an important dream last night that she needed to tell Harry."

"Yes Hermione!" Ron shouted.

Hermione said nothing back but stared at the Daily Prophet a third year was trying to read.

"Puzzles…"

"What?" Ron asked, a little calmer.

"May I borrow that," she asked the girl behind the newspaper.

"Of course, I just finished it anyway," she blushed.

"Thank you."

Ron's face just looked as blank as a piece of parchment.

"Isn't it odd that when the Ministry lost control of the Dementors only old Death Eaters escaped," said Hermione.

"No," both replied.

She smiled. "Let me finish. Isn't it odd that when the Ministry lost control of the Dementors only old Death Eaters escaped, kidnapping one of the Ministry's daughters the day she was visiting her father?" She turned the newspaper around revealing a pretty girl who looked exactly like…

"Bagman!"

Ten minutes after dinner the trio headed up to the hospital wing to check on Ginny.

"Hey guys," she said trying to sit up.

"Lie down, we aren't that important," said Harry, pushing her gently back down.

"There's something I have to tell you guys."

"We know. You told Harry and me earlier. Something about a dream."

"Yeah, last night I had the strangest dream," she started, closing her eyes, trying to remember. "It was dark and cold, I stumbled into some kind of camping area. Cloaked figures were around a fire, eating and laughing. There was a girl tied to a tree, she was faceless-well to me she was-but I could tell she was crying. It was horrible, every once and a while they would perform the Cruciatus Curse for entertainment. Then a woman-she was faceless as well- came out of a tent, kneeling down to see the girl. She turned to say something to the hooded people, but they just laughed. Then a huge figure draped in black, holding a snake-like staff, raised his wand and… and," she broke off crying in her hands.

Hermione held her and rocked her back and forth, much like a mother would. "And killed the girl," she completed. Ginny raised her head, her face streaked with tears, "no," she whispered. "He…he killed the woman and sent the Dementors on the girl. Not a kiss, but enough to make anyone sick… Then he turned and said something to his followers but all I recognized was 'Harry Potter.'"

She looked up, tears caught in her eye lashes and captured in her glass like eyes. "Harry…" she whispered. Ginny couldn't finish, she just buried herself in his arms, holding on to him like he might disappear right before her eyes.


	7. Puzzle Pieces

Puzzle Pieces

The past few nights the D.A practiced hard while Harry, Ron, Ginny, ad Hermione researched, trying to find out a reason to Voldemort's "plan". This night was a Friday while the four were occupying the Room of Requirement with books from the library stacked high around the small, cozy room.

Harry took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose in order to rid himself of a headache.

"Alright let me get this straight. Voldemort convinces the Dementors to take his side, springs his Death Eaters out of Azkaban while they kidnap Bagman's daughter who was visiting her father because….why?"

"Mr. Bagman was at Azkaban because he was visiting the Minister…who was trying to keep control of the last of the Dementors," Hermione answered after shuffling through some papers.

"But why would Bagman take his _daughter_ to visit Azkaban? If adults can't handle it, why did he think his daughter could?" Ginny was still flipping through a book on Dementors while she said this.

"What I don't understand is what could a little girl do in favor of Voldemort? What use is she to him?" Hermione added.

"Hostage? Bait," Ron tried.

"No, hostages aren't his style, bait might be what he's using her for though."

"But I don't even know her," Harry said, before mumbling, "like it would make a difference."

"I'm not sure, but-" Hermione began. She gingerly picked up an old Daily Prophet, looking at one picture.

"What?" Ron had just had the newspaper just moments ago and wondered what he had missed.

"Puzzle pieces…" she murmured while her audience just looked stunned. "Don't you see? One question leads to an answer which leads to another answer. It's like a puzzle, all leading up to the big picture!"

"Are you telling me that He's playing another game with us!" Ginny groaned, for once she would like this game to end.

"Not intentionally," Harry whispered.


	8. The Game Begins

This is probably the chapter where I should rate it up to PG13 or R…. but don't you just love the title of the chapter? Makes you know something is gonna happen!

The Game Begins

The sun was just setting below the crisp, golden horizon when young Ginny leaned out the tower room window. The cool wind splashed her face as she took a long awaited breath of fresh air. It seemed like long ago when she was outside, she missed it so. Whole the redhead watched the sunset someone was watching her…

She let her mind wander until she realized she hadn't seen Hermione since the Room of Requirement, but pushed if from her thoughts. _She and Ron probably just found a nice, cozy spot to be alone in_ she thought. Her eyes glittered with humor then the thought of Harry butted in. His touch, his look, his _love._ It was almost more than she could bear, knowing she was the only on he loved and the only girl he could really talk to. Warmth spread throughout her body raising the hair on the back of her neck.

Someone grabbed her from behind. At first she thought it was Harry until the grip tightened uncomfortably and she noticed the hands were ice cold. Harry was always warm, loving, and gentle. He would never do anything to hurt her.

"Young girls, as pretty as yourself, should not wander alone," hissed an icy voice in her ear.

"Take your hands off of me you filth."

He turned her around to look at him straight in the eye-holes of his mask. His eyes were a slimy green-grey with nothing but darkness, evil, and a look Ginny despised more than any other…lust.

His hands wandered up and down her arms. She would enjoy nothing more than to reach out and slap the man right now, but anger would do nothing more than place her in more danger than she was already in.

"Don't touch me," she whispered in a venomous voice.

His eyes widened and she could tell that he was smiling.

"I can do what ever I please." He grabbed her more tightly shoving her against the hard stone wall, violently kissing her. Ginny tried to kick her attacker but he just stood on her feet, biting her lower lip. She struggled to get away but he held her in a firmer grip, causing her more pain. After a while he slowly ended the kiss.

She spat in his eye-hole, seeing her chance to escape. AS she stumbled though the darkening hall ways she felt her lip bleed. Suddenly the Death Eater grabber her around the legs pulling her up with him.

"Well, you're a fighter, aren't you?"

Ginny didn't answer but reached for her wand. He grabbed her wrist after she pulled it out.

"Ooooh…no wands today Miss." He grabbed her wand, throwing it behind him. "No, no, no… You're coming with me. The Master has plans for you."

This time he obviously didn't want to risk losing her, because he held his wand to her right temple leading her to the balcony.

"Say goodbye to Hogwarts!" And with that he pushed her off the balcony, sending Ginny Weasley to her death!

Don't worry! Trust me! But bad news… the library is about to close, I'll update the other chapters later!


	9. The Battle

Alright I hope your enjoying my story now. This chapter is the 1st battle of the 2nd war…as you will soon find out…..

The Battle 

"I'm telling you, mate, they probably just went to bed early," Ron said earnestly for the fifth time. Harry and Ron had been looking for the girls ever since they didn't show up for dinner.

"Ron, do you honestly believe that?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Ugh! We've looked in every place possible! Where could they be!" Harry's temper was rising. He didn't like the idea of Ginny and Hermione missing with Voldemort so close.

"What about the tower?"

When they boys finally make it up to the tower they saw nothing…at first.

"Hey, Ron! Over here! Isn't this Ginny's wand?"

"Yeah…but why is it up here? Holy shit! Is that blood?"

"Great Merlin… it is. She's been hurt…looks like a struggle."

"But someone would have seen a Death Eater with Ginny, wouldn't they?"

"Not if they got out a different exit."

Both boys' faces drained of their natural color and ran to the balcony. No Ginny. However, in the distance two hooded figures were trying to escort a person with fiary red hair.

"Oh, Lord, help us all," Ron whispered seeing his sister disapear into the Forbidden Forest. He looked over at Harry, but Harry was gone.

"Hurry up, Ron, and grab Ginny's wand. We might need it."

"What the-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO STAND AROUND AND DO NOTHING! VOLDEMORT HAS RUINED MY LIFE TO MANY TIMES! I WILL NOT LET HIM HURT GINNY OR HERMIONE!"

Harry stormed down the steps with a speechless Ron following. They made a quick stop at the boy's dormitory where Harry grabbed Sirius's old knife.

"Harry, what is that for?"

"I can't beat him in a duel because of our wands," he said in a cold, harsh voice. "I'm ending this once and for all."

Ron and Harry marched out on the grounds, secretly knowing that this would be the end, but for which side was the question. Before they knew it a huge crowd of Death Eaters poured on the grounds, around fifty total. Students could be heard behind Ron and Harry still in the castle seeing the first battle of the second war.

Three Death Eaters came in from of the black crowd, each holding a different, terrified prisoner. The Bagman daughter was on the far left while Hermione on the far right. Ginny was in dead center.

Then Voldemort himself stepped in front of all. His hood back, reveling his ashy white skin, blood red eyes, and snake-like nostriles.

"Now, now. Harry…we meet again," he hissed so loud Harry was sure even Hogwarts could hear. "Alas, even after the lesson I taught you in your 5th year, you are still dreadfully predictable." His eyes heated with excitement as he stoaked Ginny's face with his abnormally long fingers.

"You see, this might be my most ingenious play yet. Why not have a little fun with this war then savour my victory at the end? Cause you as much emotional pain as possible and then kill you with a pleasureable victory? Well as you see these young ladies behind me have had some encounter with me one way or another. By dreams… or death of family memebers…or…" his grin tuned sickening. He was loving torturing Harry this way, "mind control.." Harry took an angry step forward at Voldemorts mention of Ginny and her first year, but Ron held him back.

"Oh, do not worry, dear Harry… I will not kill them…yet. See this blad over here is bewitched by a new spell I just created. If contacted by a person's blood that person will have nightmares about old memories, horrible flashbacks during the day, and a constant burning where ever they are cut. All I will do is cut a V in their right arm and then set them free. I hope you will enjoy the guilt of their pain."

After he was through he snapped his long fingers which signaled the first Death Eater to cut a large V into the young Bagman girl's arm causing her to cry out in anguish. Harry's heart stopped when he snapped again. _Not Ginny!_ They pulled out a blade and cut the same large V in her arm, shoving her to the ground. When he snapped his fingers for a third time, Hermione shoved at her Death Eater's knees causing him to fall giving her a chance to escape.

Harry and Ron saw their chance as well and ran straight at the large group. Ron was shouting all the spells he knew right and left. Harry took off straight towards Voldemort. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Death Eather after Death Eater fall. He soon realized member of the Order and the D.A were at his side. The first battle had truly begun.


	10. Padfoot and Prongs

Alright this story is almost over, this is the wrap up chapter, where the all the real action is. The next chapter is our ending and the explanation of my title. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Padfoot and Prongs 

The battle carried on. Lights falshed everywhere, but Harry's mind was only occupied by Voldemort. He had seen him try to escape into the Forest but Harry was right on his heels.

"Come out you coward!" Hary was past his limit. His blood was boiling and his temper exploding. "Come out and fight like a man!"

"Now, Harry, is that a very smart move? I am a full grown wizard and you are nothing but a boy," a voice echoed throught the trees.

"Well for a full grown wizard your not a very good one. A mere baby beat your only weapon you've know, death, and beat you five other time," Harry taunted.

"Why you little-" a flash of green light headed straight towards Harry, who ducked behing a tree just in time. "Now who's the coward, baby Harry?"

Harry stepped out from behind the tree. He was no coward, he would fight. Voldemort shot at Harry with the deadly green spell again.

"Is that all you got?" Harry yelled. "The Avada Kedavra Curse? You're pathetic, Riddle!"

"How dare you! I am Lord Voldemort to all, and to all is my name too fearsome to say. Do not _ever_ use my no-good muggle father's name!"

"Aha! So you do have a weakness, many if I do say so myself."

"Shut up you little worm," he shot another green light at Harry missing by mere centimeteres.

Harry had enough of doudging and hiding. He slowly took out his Godfather's knife and looked to see where the spells were being cast from. _He must be moving._

A high cackle echoed throught the trees sending birds out of their nests and a shiver down Harry's spine. "What is this baby Harry? An old knife? Are you planning on killing me the muggle way," his gruseome laugh filled the air again as he shot another spell at Harry.

Surprisingly it hit Harry's knife and instead of burting into dust it grew into a huge sword. The handle had a carving of something… Harry looked closer, at first it reminded him of the Grim, but then…

"Sirus?" He whispered. It didn't matter what happened next, he knew Padfoot was with him.

Voldemort emerged from the shadows. "All you have is a sword, and I am Lord Voldemort, your end is near Harry Potter." Harry did not wait a second longer and charged at the man who had caused him so much pain.

As he was running he saw out of the corner of his eye a pure white stag on his right and a large white dog on his left. Feeling that his father and his Godfather were with him, he neared Voldemort. The two white shadows jumped into the sword causing it to glow. Harry charged and drove the sword inot the stomach of the once-feared-wizard. He stepped back and stared at Voldemort. His white, plae face turned to a normal, flesh color. His red eyes turned into a shallow blue plead for life. He collasped on his knees and disispeared into nothing but ash.


	11. Fawkes

The chapter you are about to read is my very last chapter. No action, but only romance and a bit a sadness at the beginning and the explanation of "Tears of a Phoenix". This is also, the shortest chapter. Just an FYI…

Fawkes 

Hourse later Harry and Ron were in the Hospital Wing with Hermione, Ginny, and all else who were injoured in the battle.

"You were bloody brilliant, Hermione," whispered Ron."

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"If I just could have saved you and that Bagman girl.."

"Well Mr. Potter I wish I could say you could. But I only have enough potion Dumbledore provided for one," Madame Pompfrey said, holding a glass full of silver liquid.

Harry looked at Ginny, his eyes full of love and concern.

"Give it to the little girl," Ginny offered. "I don't need it."

Around midnight Harry was holding Ginny in his arms, horrified that he couldn't help her. He thought he was sleeping when he heard a song. The relaxing song that had always given him hope.

"Oh, hello Fawkes."

Harry could have died of gratitude when Fawkes bend down his head and let a few tears fall on Ginny's V.

"Tears of a Phoenix," she whispered.

"_You_ are supposed to be asleep." Harry kissed her forehead, secretly thanking Fawkes.

"So is it over? Has it finally ended," Giny asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, Ginny, it's the beginning. The beginning of a new life, for all of us."

The beautiful end..er- or should I say beginning? I hope you enjoyed it very very much.


End file.
